la guerra el comienzo de todo
by fercho302010
Summary: hola es mi primer fic que pasaria si sonic se vuelve en alguien sin sentimientos?ay alguien capaz de hacer que sonic regrese?la guerra lo arruinara todo? leer para saber
1. Chapter 1

N.A:hola este es mi primer fic porfavor darle una oportunidad bueno eso es todo empecemos.

Era un dia "normal"para nuestros heroes,un borron azul corriendo atra vez de green hill zone ese borron azul no era nada mas ni nada menos que un erizo azul con guantes blancos zapatillas rojas con una raya blanca y una hebilla de oro ese erizo era Sonic The Hedgehog,la cosa mas rapida con vida en mobius,tenia una mirada de preocupación pues recibio una llamada de su pequeño hermano tails,un zorro de dos colas de color amarrillo con blanco,zapatillas iguales a las de sonic guantes blancos y gafas de aviador en la cabeza,en ese entonces sonic se dirijia hacia la base de los luchadores por la libertad,pues en este momento hay una guerra contra de el ser mas malvado del mundo de Sonic,el doctor Eggman,entonces sonic llego a la base y la escena fue horrorosa para el,todos sus amigos muertos su pequeño hermano estaba de pie herido pero todavia luchando en ese momento Eggman decidio llamar a su robot Metal Sonic la copia robotica de sonic.

Eggman:Metal acaba con ese estupido zorro!

Metal:A la orden doctor;dijo el robot en ese momento ataco al pobre zorro moliendolo a golpes,sonic comenzo a correr hacia metal dandole un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar a un muro y por culpa de las puas de metal quedo clavado en el muro

Sonic:perdon hermanito por que fui muy lento para salvarlos:dijo sonic con lagrimas en los ojos

Tails:no fue tu culpa sonic;dijo tails hablando muy bajo por lo cansado que estaba entonces llego metal dandole una patada a sonic mandandolo a un arbol pasandole lo mismo que a metal

:metal acaba con ese zorro

metal obedeciendo a Eggman fue y le apunto a tails con un laser en su mano

Tails:A-adiós s-sonic;dijo el zorro con lagrimas en los ojos

Sonic:Noooo tails;grito viendo como el robot le disparo en el corazon a tails

:Hahaha sonic este es tu fin ese zorro todavia tuvo esperanza en ti era estupido ese zorro;ahora sonic se habia safado del arbol y agarro a el cuerpo de tails en sus brazos

Sonic:t-tails,no te pude salvar,no los pude salvar fui muy lento;dijo sonic entre sollozos mirando a su alrededor

:Acaba con ese erizo metal;dijo el cientifico loco y metal empezo a cargar el laser para dispararle a sonic,en ese momento Eggman vio algo que lo aterrorizo vio a sonic con un aura oscura como la noche

Sonic:N-nunca te P-perdonare EGGMAN!;grito sonic con sus ojos cerrados entonces su pelo se volvio azul oscuro casi negro sus puas se hicieron hacia arriba

:metal acaba con ese erizo;dijo eggman ocultando su miedo entonces metal disparo causando una explosion

:hahaha por fin eh ganado esta guerra;entonces el humo se fue aclarando eggman logro ver una figura en el centro

:Que?¡ eso es imposible¡;grito eggman al ver a sonic pero en su forma oscura

Dark Sonic:tu eggman me las pagaras;dijo dark en un instante desaparecio y aparecio detras de metal,metal se dio la vuelta solo para que un puño perforara su estomago

Dark sonic:Adios porqueria¡;dijo sonic haciendo una esfera de energia y colocandola en el agujero del estomago de metal,entonces sonic chasqueo los dedos haciendo que metal explotara

:tu maldito erizo;eggman dijo sin ocultar su miedo y en su eggmobile tenia un boton rojo el lo apreto haciendo que se teletransporte a su base,lo que eggman no sabia es que si se usaban todas las esmeraldas del caos se transporta al usuario a otra dimension

:haha nunca me atraparas,dijo siendo enviado a otra dimension pero con lo que eggman no contaba es que sonic al estar ligado con las esmeraldas tambien fue enviado junto a eggman,sonic perdio su tranformacion durante el viaje

FIN del capitulo uno


	2. Chapter 2

N.A:Hola a todos en un nuevo capitulo de La Guerra el comienzo de todo

Estamos donde nos quedamos

Sonic seguia cayendo por el portal pronto se logro ver un pequeño pueblo al otro lado del portal y sonic siguio cayendo hasta que atravezo el portal

En una biblioteca con forma de arbol estaba un unicornio purpura con melena con rayas moradas y un pegaso cian con melena arcoiris

el unicornio era Twilight Sparkle la fiel estudiante de la princesa celestia

el pegaso era Rainbow Dash el pegaso mas rapido en toda equestria twilight estaba hablando con rainbow

T.S:Rainbow no puedo hacer otra pocion de velocidad para ti nos costo mucho encontrarte la ultima vez asi que no

R.D:vamos twilight solo una

entonces una luz en el cielo llamo la atencion de las ponis,salieron a investigar que era pero la luz se hizo tan brillante que las cego,momentos despues la luz desaparecio dando lugar a una criatura azul con guantes y zapatillas rojas flotando y a su alrededor unas joyas de colores diferentes las joyas empezaron a parpadear y salieron volando a diferentes direcciones,la criatura cayo con una velocidad sorprendente,al ver que la criatura no frenaba twilight decidio detenerlo con su magia

ahora que la criatura se detuvo twilight decidio llevarlo a la biblioteca

POV DE SONIC

Sonic:hmn que paso?,pregunte pero todo a mi alrededor estaba negro alcanze a ver una luz y empece a correr hacia ella tarde varios minutos y cuando llegue lo que vi me horrorizo eran todos los cuerpos de mis amigos entonces en el centro vi algo,camine hacia esa cosa,pronto empece a verla mejor era un erizo muy parecido a mi solo que con azul aun mas oscuro y estaba lleno de sangre y en sus manos tenia la cabeza de tails,al ver eso comence a correr hacia el con una furia incontrolable pero cuando trate de golpearlo el desaparecio,yo mirando a todos lados buscandolo pero no lo encontre pero una voz hizo que me girara lo que vi delante de mi me dio terror eran unos ojos negros con un punto rojo en el centro,

?:oh Sonic asi que te asustaste hahaha pense que eras mas valiente;dijo la voz misteriosa con una voz muy tenebrosa sonaba doble y muy gruesa

Sonic:yo no me asuste y ¿QUE LES HAS HECHO A MIS AMIGOS?¡;dije con furia pero lo que me dijo me dejo helado

?:yo no fui jejeje fuiste tu haha;dijo señalandome,

Sonic:como fue que lo hice?;le pregunte esperando que me respondiera

?:con tu lentitud no los salvastes ellos dependian de ti y los dejaste morir hahaha;el me dijo

Sonic:que o quien eres?;le pregunte y el me respondio

?:yo soy tu,dentro de poco tiempo espera hasta que la locura te consuma y aparecere yo jeje;el me dijo entonces todo se volvio negro

Sonic:AHHH¡;desperte gritando,pero me calme y me puse a ver donde estaba y al no reconocer el lugar pense que eggman me habia atrapado pero note que parecia mas "normal"no habia ni un robot vigilandome,empece a escuchar pasos y entonces habrieron la puerta y vi a dos ponis uno morado con un cuerno y otro con un par de alas de color cian con una melena que parecia arcoiris

?:que pasa?;pregunto el morado entonces me sorprendi que hablaban

Sonic:hmn no pasa nada y bueno quienes son ustedes?;pregunte algo cofundido

?:yo soy twilight sparkle y ella es rainbow dash;me respondio la morada señalando a la cian

Sonic:hmn y en donde estoy?;pregunte

R.D:en equestria y que y quien eres?;ella me respondio y me pregunto

Sonic:soy Sonic The Hedegehog y soy el ser viviente mas rapido vivo;dije orgulloso pero note que rainbow parecia algo enfadada cuando dije eso

R.D:mentira yo soy la mas rapida;ella me dijo con arrogancia

Sonic:hmn lo quieres comprobar?;le dije,ella parecia feliz

R.D:claro vas a morder el polvo;dijo,me gustara ver su cara cuando yo gane

Sonic:hmn me parece bien vamos a empezar

T.S:esperen a que lleguen los demas;ella dijo,como si eso fuera una señal alguien toco la puerta twilight fue a abrir la puerta era una especie de poni solo que con alas y cuerno era mas grande que twilight era blanco con una melena multicolor en su flanco tenia un sol y a su lado habia uno igual solo que mas pequeño y de color azul marino y una melena azul casi como mi pelaje cuando me vuelvo en dark,atras de ellas habia una poni naranja con melena rubia y un sombrero en su flanco habia tres manzanas,a su lado habia una poni con alas era de color amarillo y una melena rosa en su flanco tenia una mariposa rosa,despues seguia una poni rosa con melena rosa esponjada en su flanco habia tres globos,a lado de esa poni habia otra de color blanco y melena purpura y un cuerno y en su flanco tenia tres diamantes

T.S:princesa celestia,princesa luna,applejack,flutershy,pinkie pie,rarity;ella dijo al parecer las nombro tal y como aparecieron

T.S:llegaron a tiempo para ver la carrera entre rainbow y sonic

:ya veo por eso nos llamaste?y quen es sonic;pregunto la poni con cuerno y alas

T.S:sonic es ese erizo azul;dijo señalandome,la que alparecer es celestia me miro

:ya veo que el es sonic;de pronto aparecimos afuera de la biblioteca

:aqui empezara la carrera va a ser de aqui poniville hasta canterlot;dijo ella entonces me puse en posicion y junto a mi estaba rainbow tambien en posicision

:preparados...listos...FUERA;cuando ella dijo eso ambos despegamos yo estaba a la cabeza pero pronto me alcanzo

Sonic:hmn dashie eres muy rapida jeje

R.D:tu tambien erizo pero esto se acabo;ella dijo volando hacia arriba y despues bajando en picada causando una gran explosion parecia un arcoiris incluso me supero por mucho

Sonic:jeje;empece a correr en mi forma de 8 alcanzandola

Sonic:hmn dashie tuviste razon esto se acabo;dije eso junto a ella al parecer ella se sorprendio

R.D:que? como has llegado tan rapido?;ella pregunto pero decidi finalizar la carrera asi que use mi sonic boost superandola por una milla

Sonic:adios dashie;dije llegando a la meta segundos despues ella llego

N/A:bueno perdon por no haber subido otro cap se me habia petado la compu pero ahora ya no hay problema bueno hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3:conociendo enemigos y platica del pasado

Nuestro capitulo comienza con sonic en la meta y rainbow dash impresionada por la velocidad de sonic,sonic supero a rainbow por mucho

las demas ponis fueron a felicitar a sonic,rainbow fue a sonic sorprendida ya que ningun poni logro vencerla en una carrera bueno ahora ya no era la mas rapida,sonic la vio y decidio caminar hacia ella

Sonic:vaya felicidades nadie me habia echo usar mi sonic boost si te esfuerzas mas tal vez logres superarme;dijo sonic sonriendo

entonces llego la princesa celestia y la princesa luna

:vaya sonic ya comprobaste la velocidad de rainbow dash?;dijo celestia sin saber el resultado de la carrera

Sonic:si ya lo comprobe y es rapida pero no lo suficiente jeje;dijo sonic sonriendo la princesa celestia y la princesa luna se sorprendieron por la noticia rainbow dash habia perdido

:al parecer no solo hablabas erizo;dijo pero parecia muy relajada

:bueno erizo dinos de donde vienes;dijo esperando una respuesta

:espera luna primero hay que ir al castillo;dijo y luna acepto despues fueron al castillo sonic maravillado de la paz que habia en ese mundo entonces llegaron a un castillo muy grande dos guardias los detuvieron entonces la princesa luna hablo con ellos y los dejaron pasar entonces llegaron a una sala grande con sillas las princesas se sentaron en las mas grandes sonic se sento en la de en medio

Sonic:bueno les explicare que hago aqui,vine en busca de mi archienemigo eggman yo tenia conmigo unas joyas muy pero muy poderosas bueno no exactamente conmigo pero si en este mundo

:bueno eso no explica el como estas aqui;dijo celestia preguntandose hacerca de como llego sonic a equestria

Sonic:enserio tengo que responderles?;pregunto sonic algo triste

:si es enserio;dijo luna con indiferencia

Sonic:hmn esta bien yo llegue aqui por el chaos control una habilidad que me permite aparecer en cualquier lugar yo llegue por accidente,yo queria regresar al pasado en mi planeta para arreglar algo ese algo era la guerra queria acabar con esa guerra antes que nada en el mundo esa guerra me quito todo,mis amigos,mi casa,mi vida¡;grito sonic,todas lo miraron con tristeza pero una explosion llamo su atencion

:que fue eso?¡;pregunto celestia a uno de sus guardias los guardias le dijeron que fue discordia

:como es posible?;pregunto luna pero una voz les respondio

?:fue por esta joya verde que tengo;dijo la misteriosa voz

:discordia donde estas?¡;pregunto celestia

Discordia:oh querida estoy aqui arriba;dijo,y justo como dijo estaba arriba de ellos pero lucia mas poderoso mas caotico

:que te paso discordia?;pregunto celestia

Discordia:oh celestia querida ya te dije fue por esta joya verde;dijo mostrandoles la esmeralda del caos

Sonic:la esmeralda del caos¡;grito sonic y discordia sonrio

Discordia:al parecer eres un usuario de esta joya;dijo discordia sonriendo

Sonic:y si es asi que¡;respondio sonic,sonic en un movimiento rapido ataco a discordia,pero discordia lo esquivo con mucha facilidad

Discordia:hahaha tus intentos son inutiles lo unico que me podia dañar eran los elementos de la armonia pero ahora son inutiles contra mi;dijo discordia sonriendo y muy alegre por el aumento de energia,pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que sonic no lo ataco a el sino que le quito la esmeralda

Sonic:jejeje estas seguro discordia?;pregunto sonic con una sonrisa arrogante

Discordia;a que te refieres?;dijo discordia sin darse cuenta

Sonic:hmn por que no lo miras tu mismo;dijo sonic mostrandole la esmeralda del caos

Discordia:maldito me la quitaste,pero es inutil yo absorbi el caos en esa esmeralda;dijo discordia sonriendo,pero sonic hizo levitar la esmeralda a su alrededor cuando la esmeralda dejo de girar fue absorbida por sonic provocando una luz cegadora

T.S:que esta pasando?;pregunto angustiada

A.J:que pasa?;pregunto desconcertada

R.D:que sucede?;pregunto impresionada,los demas en la habitacion no vieron nada por la luz,pronto la luz se fue aclarando mostrando a un sonic diferente,era dorado,sus puas se voltearon hacia arriba y sus ojos rojos como rubi,era super sonic

:preparate discordia para conocer el poder de la esmeralda;dijo sonic,tan pronto como lo dijo el desaparecio

Discordia:donde esta?¡;pregunto discordia pero un golpe en la mandibula le respondio

:aqui estoy;dijo sonic desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciendo detras de discordia y dandole una patada sacandolo del castillo

:esto todavia no acaba;dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo detras de discordia,discordia en esfuerzos inutiles trato de atacar a sonic

:es inutil no me puedes dañar;dijo sonic levantando su puño con energia dorada

Discordia:por favor,piedad las ponis siempre me tuvieron piedad;dijo discordia asustado

:las ponis pero yo no soy un poni;dijo dandole el golpe final en el rostro,por la potencia del golpe sonic discordia murio tan solo al ser tocado por el puño

:enserio tu solo hablabas no eras nada;dijo sonic volviendo a la normalidad,regreso al castillo,todas las ponis lo felicitaron por haber derrotado a discordia sin saber que discordia estaba muerto

:gracias sonic por derrotar a discordia

Sonic:les aseguro que no los molestara mas el entro en razon;dijo sonriendo rainbow dash empezo a hacerle muchas preguntas

R.D:que fue eso? por que eras dorado? que tan rapido eres?;sonic decidio responderles todo

Sonic:eso era mi forma super pero era muy debil porque solo use una esmeralda cuando tengo las siete me vuelvo invencible y mi velocidad cuando estoy en modo super es igual a la de la luz;dijo sonic

T.S:acaso te vuelves asi de fuerte con tan solo una?¡;pregunto twilight sorprendida

Sonic:sip;respondio sonic con normalidad,en otro lugar un unicornio de color azul turqueza con melena azul claro y un sombrero de mago encontro otra esmeralda la esmeralda azul,el unicornio recogio la esmeralda con su magia y al sentir el poder sonrio con malicia

?:ahora si twilight pagaras caro lo que me hiciste;dijo el unicornio

N/A:quien sera el unicornio? que le hizo twilight a este poni? que sucedera?descubranlo todo en el siguiente cap


End file.
